Sharing
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: "Kendall," Logan whispered under Kendall. "We should stop.""Actually, no," Kendall smirked mischievously. "I say we put on a show." Complete and utter borderline OT4 smut. Kink meme prompt.


Sharing.

_Kink meme prompt: The guys have to share a hotel room with two beds;  
Carlos and James in one and Kendall and Logan in another. One night  
Kendall & Logan are ~getting frisky when James & Carlos come in, drunk  
and making out. Kendall & Logan notice, but don't stop. Both couples  
end up having sex at the same time._

Bonus points if the bottoms climax at the same time, and bonus bonus  
points if they all wake up and pretend like nothing happened.

Touring, to the world, sounds like an exciting time in a musician's  
life. In all reality, it was brutal.  
Big Time Rush was currently on it's first tour, traveling across the  
U.S., stopping at cheap motels courtesy of Gustavo Rouque. Each room  
they've stayed in so far consisted of two beds; Kendall and Logan in  
one and Carlos and James in another. The boys cared less about the  
arrangements, they had relationships with one another anyway.  
The nicest hotel they had stayed at was in Newark, New Jersey. The  
beds were fluffy, the comforters downy and soft, the floors cushiony,  
the bathroom was majestic and huge and a full-service bar downstairs.  
Gustavo was holding a party in the bar tonight in their honor. They  
even had the day off, which they used to their advantage and spent the  
day in bed with their respective partner.  
The party came, which actually ended up kind of boring. Kendall drunk  
a little bit of wine, and Logan downed three glasses of champagne.  
James and Carlos ended up drinking more than they should have.  
Kendall had finally began announcing his distaste for the party, and  
with a few crafty lies from Logan, the pair headed upstairs to their  
beautiful hotel room.  
"Tonight was boring," Kendall moaned, flopping on the bed. Alcohol  
still ran through his veins and was making him feel...good.  
"Yeah, even the alcohol was cheap," Logan commented.  
"Fuckin' Gustavo," Kendall muttered into a pillow. Logan sank down  
next to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.  
"He's so bad about spending money. Hell, he probably almost didn't  
book this place," Logan murmured, kissing Kendall gently. Kendall's  
hands ran up and down Logan's sides, and ran his tongue against his  
bottom lip. Logan parted his lips gently, and took in Kendall's  
tongue. Kendall slowly rolled Logan on to his back. Logan moaned as  
Kendall pushed down on him gently, unbuttoning his white dress shirt.  
Logan worked on Kendall's, when Carlos and James slammed the door  
open, James laughing like an idiot.  
"Carrrloooos," James slurred. James was clearly drunk. If there was a  
rule in life everyone should go by is don't get James Diamond drunk.  
"James," Carlos giggled. "You're so fucking sexy."  
James pulled Carlos in for a kiss. "Damn straight."  
Carlos flipped on the light and was greeted by a shirtless Kendall and  
Logan.  
"Oh my God," James howled. "Logie is getting some from Kendork!" James  
collapsed in a fit of laughter. Logan turned bright red.  
"And here I thought Logan was a virgin," Carlos joined James in his  
banter. "Nope, our little Logie is a slut!"  
Kendall glared at them. "Lay off."  
James laughed like a hyena. "Relax, dude. Carlos and I were just  
getting ready to do the same thing." James flopped on to his matress.  
Carlos joined him, nuzzling his cheek, peppering kisses around James's  
jawline.  
"Kendall," Logan whispered under Kendall. "We should stop."  
"Actually, no," Kendall smirked mischievously. "I say we put on a show."  
Logan blushed madly. "We can't! That would be weird!"  
"If it got weird, then yeah, we'd stop," Kendall nuzzled Logan. Damn  
him and his powers over Logan. Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "Let's do  
this."  
Kendall pushed Logan into a rough kiss, teeth and tounge colliding.  
Logan whimpered and took a quick glance at James and Carlos. Carlos  
was straddling James and licking every inch of his chest. Logan  
moaned, the sight of those two was actually really hot. James caught  
his eye just then, and a gleam shone in his eye.  
"Carlos," James muttered. "Get off of me for a minute." Carlos obeyed,  
and James straightened himself up. He took one look at Kendall and  
Logan. "Move your hands." He ordered.  
"Why?" Kendall did as he was told.  
James responded by pushing his and Carlos's bed against Kendall and  
Logan's.  
"What are you doing?" Logan squeaked.  
"So we can do this together," James climbed on top of Carlos, legs on  
either side of him. "It's always better when it's the four of us  
together."  
Kendall nodded, and smiled at James. Kendall kissed Logan softly,  
removing his pants. James pulled off his pants and tugged on Carlos's.  
Hot skin met the cool air of the hotel room, and fuck, Logan wasn't  
supposed be this turned on. Carlos reached out a hand. Logan laced  
their fingers together and held on tight.  
Carlos smiled at Logan's grip. This was totally the best idea ever.  
James hovered over Carlos, peppering his neck with light kisses. James  
was a god at this. James led his tongue down Carlos's stomach, licking  
everywhere. Carlos let out a breathy moan, arching himself.  
Kendall shot a smirk to James. Fuck, if this wasn't the best idea  
ever, then he didn't know what was. Logan was writhing under him, and  
Kendall was tracing Logan's body with his fingers, kissing every inch  
after it had been touched. Logan buried his face in Kendall's hair,  
all trains of thought crashing and burning. Logan's skin felt as if it  
was on fire. As if it wasn't bad enough, Kendall suddenly took Logan's  
length into his mouth. Logan gasped and writhed under him. Kendall  
smirked up at him, and Logan moaned, head hitting the pillow.  
James licked every inch of Carlos's stomach, fingers slowly tracking  
their way back to Carlos's mouth. James hovered above Carlos, smiling.  
Carlos shot a lazy grin back.  
"Suck," James held out his fingers towards Carlos's mouth. Carlos  
smirked, and licked a line up the fingers before placing them in his  
mouth. "Cocktease," James muttered. Carlos sucked slowly, driving  
James mad.  
Kendall pulled off of Logan's shaft with a pop. Logan moaned loudly,  
strangely turned on by the noise. Kendall grabbed a bottle of lotion  
(where the hell that came from Logan had no clue), and lathered up his  
fingers. A single finger entered Kendall, and Logan whimpered. He  
would never get used to that weird feeling. Kendall added a second  
finger and sicssored him open, kissing his shoulder to distract him.  
The third finger entered and he hit his sweet spot dead on. Logan let  
out a strangled moan.  
Carlos was pulled upwards by James.  
"Ride me," James whispered in Carlos's ear. Carlos let out a shaky  
breath and nodded. James kissed Carlos to calm him down, when in  
reality, it only set him on fire more. Carlos hovered over James's  
dick, mere inches from the tip. His hand was still entangled with  
Logan's.  
Kendall smiled down at Logan and pressed himself in. Logan hissed at  
the pain, writhing ever so slightly. His legs were thrown around  
Kendall's legs, heels pressing into his back. Kendall kissed him,  
tongues battling.  
"Move," Logan said, breathless. Kendall nodded, slowly drawing himself  
out before slamming himself back in.  
Carlos slowly slid himself down James's shaft, stinging the slightest  
bit. James licked and sucked at Carlos's pulse point, causing Carlos  
to moan wantonly. Carlos slowly brought himself upwards before sliding  
down on James again. James brought his hips up to meet Carlos, and  
friction was made.  
Logan lifted his hips for better access for Kendall. The second he did  
that, his sweet spot was found again, and he saw stars.  
"Kendall," He moaned. "Fuck." Kendall slammed into him again, more  
glorious than the last time. Across from him, Carlos let out a  
strangled moan, signaling him his spot had been found, too.  
Carlos buried his head in James's shoulder, riding him as if there was  
no tomorrow. He mouthed at James's neck, leaving a mark that wouldn't  
fade for days. James began to bring his hips up faster, signaling they  
were near their end. Carlos met him perfectly every time.  
"James," Carlos whispered breathlessly. "I-I'm close." James rubbed  
circles into his back as if to coax him to come.  
"Kendall," Logan muttered. "So close." Kendall drove into him faster,  
hitting the spot harder.  
Finally, Carlos and Logan came at the same time. Logan shouted and  
Carlos screamed. Logan's hips rolled against Kendall's, and Carlos  
bucked his hips wildly against James.  
After a few more thrusts, Kendall was spent. James came right after.  
They snuggled under their respective comforters, close to the one they  
loved. Logan and Carlos's hands were still clasped together.

The morning arrived, and James and Carlos's bed was pushed back to  
where it came from. Logan stretched, snuggling against Kendall,  
smiling and blushing madly at the memory from the night before. He  
peered over to Carlos and James, Carlos sleeping soundly against  
James. Well, that's what it seemed like, until Carlos opened his eyes  
slightly and winked at Logan.

They were so doing this again soon.


End file.
